Thank You, Martha Jones
by Ana Luminita
Summary: She was Rose and she was gone; She was Martha and she was gone, too; He was the Doctor, and he'd been right. Post Doomsday song-fic of the Proclaimer's Sunshine on Leith. Angsty, I guess. Ten/Mar.


**A/N:** My first song-fic! Hahahaha.WHY DO I SUCK SO MUCH!?

School is sucking up major time and I haven't been able to write nearly as much as I would like and the first thing I get up is a bloody PROCLAIMERS SONG-FIC!? Argh.

I screwed this up so bad. I hope it doesn't make your soul catch fire.

Show:_ Doctor Who  
_

Song:_ "Sunshine on Leith" by the Proclaimers  
_

Characters:_ Doctor, Martha, Rose._

Pairing:_ Doc/Martha  
_

* * *

_My heart was broken...  
My heart was broken...  
Sorrow, sorrow, sorrow, sorrow..._

She was Rose and she was gone.

His face pressed gently against the cold, white wall. She was gone... Really and truly gone. He had been around the world a hundred times over, across the universe a thousand times over, seen every face imaginable, his memory went back almost a thousand years but...

None of that seemed to matter now. Rose was gone! The one he would have shared the vast infinity of space and time with... locked in some parallel dimension with everything she ever loved and wanted. He knew it was in his best interests not to dwell on her and to just wish her the best and move one but it seemed so impossible. Her smile consumed him. Every inch of him longed for her, now more than ever.

The door closed behind him and he looked around his craft. Alone again...naturally...

_My heart was broken,  
My heart was broken,  
You saw it, you claimed it,  
You touched it, you saved it.  
_

She was Martha and she had just arrived.

Many things in his life had been predetermined by something, be it his race, his nature, or his name. Martha however, was fated to become his partner by pure chance. He knew he'd always been lucky, but he was dumbfounded with his good fortune after she came.

Of course, not everything was so good. She had some silly notion that Rose meant more to him than she did. What else was he to talk about? Who else was he to compare her to? He had traveled with Rose for two years! All of the other memories were getting hazy, all he saw when he closed his eyes was Rose, Donna, Martha, Bo and a horse named Arthur.

He kept on, she was just overreacting anyway.

_My tears are drying...  
My tears are drying...  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...  
_

She was Martha and she was enjoying herself.

Her smiling face everyday was all he needed to keep going. It was getting hard nowadays, getting up to face the morning moonshine. But her enthusiasm, her willingness to learn everything was so refreshing, so inspiring... He looked forward to it. He almost dependent on it, to be honest. Fear filled him at the thought of her leaving. What would he do?

But still... He missed Rose. He wasn't comparing them as often, at least not out loud. Sometimes, Martha would say something just like Rose would and he would look up and expect to see the blonde, but no. He would see Martha, lovely, dark-skinned Martha, whose dark eyes captured every speck of light and flung it back at him at a thousand miles an hour. But she wasn't Rose.

_My tears are drying,  
My tears are drying,  
Your beauty and kindness  
The tears cleared my blindness.  
_

She was Martha and she was so close to tears.

He knew it, too. She had said something, not knowing he would hear her. She laughed and played it off like she hadn't meant it at all "I would have said anything!" she said... But she did meant it... and he knew it.

That was what hurt the most. Why couldn't he just let go of Rose? Why was she still lingering at the back of his mind in all her fair-haired beauty?

_While I'm worth my room on this Earth,  
I will be with you.  
Why-oh the Chief put Sunshine on Leith?  
I thank him for his work,  
For your birth and my birth.  
_

She was Martha and she was hurting.

He had found that the more they traveled, the less he compared her to anyone he had been with before. She was amazing. So smart, so quick, it was as if she'd been doing this all her life. He was genuinely impressed, and he never thought he would be after Rose. Rose was a quick one too, make no mistake, but Martha was learned, she was intelligent and more worldly than Rose had been.

No, she was not the replacement that she seemed to think she was. No one could replace Rose. But he was beginning to realize that no one would be able to replace Martha, either... He should have told her that before it was too late.

_My heart was broken...  
My heart was broken...  
Sorrow, sorrow, sorrow, sorrow...  
_

She was Martha and she was gone, too.

It made sense, it really did. She had a family to take care of (in all it's dysfunctional glory), and she had her tests to take (she was to be a doctor after all)... and he hadn't taken very good care of her. She said that she was sorry that she wasn't Rose, and that she understood that she was merely a rebound. She said that she had her things to do, and he had his, and she didn't want to be in his way.

He smiled. They hugged. She left.

_My heart was broken,  
My heart was broken,  
You saw it, you claimed it,  
You touched it, you saved it._

He was the Doctor and he had been right.

The moments after her departure felt like years. At first he began falling into despair but something stopped him. He wouldn't be able to tell you what it was, and I shan't venture to guess either. But I fancy it was a distant wish belonging to a long-since lost friend and lover. One who would want him to be happy at all costs.

He was right... there would be no replacing her.

_While I'm worth my room on this Earth,  
I will be with you.  
Why-oh the Chief put Sunshine on Leith?  
I thank him for his work,  
For your birth and my birth.  
_

Her head rested gently on his shoulder, his arm hung around her waist. They sat, staring into the abyss above them, perfectly content in their conjoined solitude. "Thank you, Doctor." She said quietly, bringing herself closer to him. He held her close and shook his head, "No, Martha Jones... thank you."

She was Martha, and she was staying.

_**A/N:** Go ahead! TELL ME HOW MUCH I SUCK!! ;-;_


End file.
